


Oil Of Miracles

by Arakyune



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Brushing, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i think??, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Sirius's route, 3rd daySirius finally let Ashe leave his room, but still wants to make sure he won't do anything stupid. And so, he sends Wilardo.Or does he?





	Oil Of Miracles

Ashe honestly didn’t expect anyone to come to his room that evening. Sirius was still somewhat mad at him, Claire was having her bath time and Noel and Wilardo almost never stopped by, unless it was about something important. But the knocking continued anyway, and it didn’t sound like the person behind the door would stop anytime soon. He stood up from his bed and made his way to the door.

 

“Yes?” he called out, almost expecting noone would answer and opened the door by a few centimeters. A bored face looked at him through the slit, and frowned a little before Wilardo finally answered.

 

“Sirius send me to look after you for the evening. Seems like he doesn’t trust you that much after all.” at that, Ashe frowned as well, but quicky smiled again, before the other could see something was wrong. Even after Sirius finally let him out of the room on his own, he still had a need to send someone to watch him? Great, just great.

 

“I see. Come in then.” Ashe opened the door completely, and the other man stepped in. Just then did Ashe noticed a small box in his hands. He looked at Wilardo curiously and wanted to ask him, but the other was already next to his table, looking at his notes, as if he was searching for something.

 

“Are you loooking for something?” he asked instead but Wilardo shook his head, before he finally looked at him properly. Something like a suprise flickered in his eyes, but before Ashe could identify it further, it was already gone.

 

“No, nothing, just curious. What’s up with the hair?” Ashe’s hand shoot up to touch his hair, before he could stop himself.  _ Ah, they were still wet from the bath _ . He must have looked silly like that, loose, wet hair, falling on his shoulders and back, almost touching his lover back. Some strands were already almost dry, and started curling inwards, shortening them a bit, and other would certainly follow their example soon as well. 

 

“I have to dry them, before braiding them again, or they would just loosen themself and be more curly than normally.” Ashe explained quickly and Wilardo nodded before looking back at his notes. But Ashe wasn’t deceived. He could still see his eye roaming around the room before they always landed on him again.

 

“What is it?” he asked after several minutes of silence, without any of them moving.

 

“Your cheek.” Wilardo answered without hesitation, as if he was just waiting for Ashe to ask him, “It seems more swollen then before.”

 

“Must be from the hot water in the bath, I wasn’t really paying attention to it. It doesn’t even hurt anymore.” he laughed, but even in his own ears, it sounded fake. His cheek actually still hurt quite a bit when he touched it, but he could take it. He had dealt with worse. So, so much worse.

 

“Huh.” said Wilardo before walking to his bed and siting on it. He put down the box in his hands, and Ashe’s curiosity peaked up again. Before he could ask howewer, Wilardo started talking again.

 

“I’ve got some oils there if you want, they should help a bit.” thanks to Claire, almost everyone in the mansion knew Wilardo was working with flowers, so Ashe wasn’t surprised as much, as he could have been otherwise. But that didn’t stop him from being hesitant. He knew Wilardo was after Witch’s heart as well, so maybe he was trying to get rid of competition? 

 

“Relax, I’m not going to poison you.” said Wilardo, like he was reading his mind. For some reason, Ashe thought Wilardo almost wanted to smile, even though the other didn’t move a muscle. He slowly came closer and sat next to Wilardo, who was searching through the box, and noticed at leadt a dozen small bottles with labels in front. Ashe hesitantly took on out, looking at Wilardo, if he didn’t mind before opening the bottle and breathed in. The sweet smell envelopment his mind. The scent of Lilies, Roses and... something else as well.

 

“Mint, Lilie, Rose and cherry blossom. Best for sore muscles.” Wilardo explained and continued looking thorough his oils before taking one out.

 

“You can use this one.” he said and handed it to Ashe, who looked at him suspiciously. Slowly opening the bottle, he finally looked at it. Half of the bottle was already empty and actually didn’t have a label, “Don’t drop it. The ingredients are rather hard to find.”

 

“What’s in it?” to Ashe’s surprise, Wilardo actually smiled a bit.

 

“Guess. Noone ever got it right.” Ashe smiled as well. He liked the challenge. He took the bottle closer to him, closed his eyes and breathed in once again. It was sweet, really sweet but at the same time, it wasn’t. For a second, he was certain he could smell rain, like he was caught in the summer shower, wet grass tingling his nose, but the next, it was firewood, burning so strongly, Ashe could almost hear cracking of wood right in front of him. He quickly opened his eyes, only to find Wilardo looking at him, like he was searching for something. 

 

“I… I don’t know.”  said Ashe softly. Wilardo didn’t look surprised.

 

“I told you, noone ever got it right. It’s not surprising, really.” the other answered before taking the bottle from his hands and dropped a few drops into his palm. Then he put the bottle back to its box and with the other hand, he reached out to Ashe, and touched his chin, titling his face to the side. Before it hand with the oil reached him, Ashe closed his eyes. The hand touched his cheek, and he was surprised at its coldness, probably from oil, as it continuously rubbed the oil into his cheek. The pain almost instantly disappeared and Ashe allowed himself to relax for a moment, tilting his head into Wilardo’s hand. If the other minded, he didn’t say anything.

 

“Will you tell me what’s in it?” Ashe asked with his eyes still closed. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but he could swear Wilardo’s hand lingered, before he pulled it back.

 

“Sorry, it’s a secret.” ha answered and Ashe opened his eye again. Wilardo was closing the box he brought and looked at Ashe, who smiled at him again, and for once not with his fake smile. Wilardo looked surprised.

 

“I thought so.” Ashe slowly stood up from the bed and made his way to the table. He picked up the hairbrush he left on the side and tried comb his hair softly. Surprise, surprise, it didn’t work that well. His hair had this weird habit to always tangle itself so much, it was actually painful to try to comb them. Applying more force usually worked, though he almost always got headache immediately after. But before he could continue pulling his hair out, Wilardo’s voice filled the room.

 

“Can I?” he asked and Ashe looked at him, clearly surprised. Not many people ever asked, and even less of them were allowed to touch his hair, but locked in the haunted  mansion, what was there to lose, right?

 

“Eh, sure, why not.” he handed Wilardo the brush and sat on the ground in front of the bed and him. Ashe leaned back to the wooden part of the bed, a little scared for his hair, but tried to relax again anyway. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” said Wilardo’s voice, too close to his ear for his liking, and he shuddered. But otherwise, he didn't move. Wilardo’s hands then started pulling at some strands  but other than that, he couldn’t feel anything unpleasant. First fer strands fell back on his shoulder and Ash couldn’t help but touch them. They were soft, wavy but most importantly, without knots. 

 

“What? How?” he asked. He didn’t feel anything, and his hair were somehow combed, without an extreme pain.

 

“You have to comb the bottom line first. The knots there are smaller and will give in quickly. The middle section have to be taken care of strand by strand, the knots there are the worst. Then you just do the usual, from top to the bottom, since your hair will already by combed out almost completely.” explained Wilardo and Ashe was astounded. 

 

“How did you learn that?”  Wilardo chuckled softly.

 

“Throughout my life, I’ve had long hair a few times. It was pain in the ass.” Ashe smiled and added:

 

“It still is.” 

 

“Why not cut them then?”  asked Wilardo and the other sighed.

 

“The hold memories. I promised I wouldn’t cut them until I see my family again.” Ashe was almost certain Wilardo could hear the sadness in his voice, but even if he did, he didn’t mention it.

 

Wilardo continued taking care of his hair and Ashe had to confess he kind of liked it. Not having a care in the world he leaned back more, and his eyes started to close, head falling to one side slightly. He probably wouldn't even notice he was falling asleep, but a yawn woke him up a bit. Not for long though, as the minute later, he was almost completely out, head on the side, laying on something smooth. 

 

Eyes closed and making small noises, Wilardo couldn’t help but think of him as cute, even though he was using his leg as a pillow. He quickly finished the braid he started and softly placed it back at his back. He sat there for a while longer, just looking at the sleeping figure in front of him. Wilardo was curious why someone so young would want the Witch’s heart, but he didn’t ask. It didn’t matter to him, since he needed it more. And he would get it, his plan was already in motion after all.

 

It took him a moment to stand up without waking up Ashe. Looking quietly at the sleeping figure, he smiled softly, and gently picked him up. Putting him into the bed was easy, just as covering him with the blanket. The harder part was actually leaving. Wilardo knew what he had to do, once he would step out. Sirius had to die and someone else would probably follow him as well, his bet was on Claire. His only concern was so it won't be Ashe, and even though he didn’t know yet where was the Witch’s heart, but he had to find it as soon as possible. 

 

He was almost out of the door before he turned around, to face the bed once again, quickly walking to it before pressing a gentle kiss onto Ashe’s forehead. 

 

“Goodnight. Sleep well.” he said before leaving the room in the hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes at the end, eh?
> 
> Wilardo doesn't know how to handle crush, because until now, only thing he ever wanted was death. Sad huh?  
> My headcanon is that Wilardo kept the flower that cursed him, and made an oil out of it. He uses that oil only on people he cares about.
> 
> If there are some questions, please ask. *hugs*


End file.
